powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mutiny, Part 1
Synopsis Lady Morticia is introduced as the new arch-enemy of the Power Rangers. Angered by Vita's failure to destroy the Rangers, Morticia returns to accomplish what she could not; destroy the Power Rangers. First she removes her powers, then imprisons her in the Dumpster again and sets about to finally defeat the rangers by creating a stronger putty patrol, and a new monster Pirantishead which sets out to immobilize the Dinozords. Not only this, but Brittany and Brianna begin their quest to find out the true identities of the Power Rangers. Plot The Power Rangers have entered themselves in a four-wheeler race to raise money for the charity hospital. As always, the Chandler twins, Brittany and Brianna are present to boast their victory over the heroes, even though Carmen reminds them that it's a charity race. Riverside High pricipal, Mr. Caplan drops the green flag and the race is on. Up in the Moon Palace, Vita is getting ready to launch her newest scheme to destroy the Power Rangers, but a sudden lightning storm sends everybody into a panic. Goldonna declares that the storm can only mean one thing: the return of the evil Lady Morticia. This freaks Vita out a lot. The lightning storm is also seen on Earth, causing concern among the Rangers as they continue the race. Goldonna heads to a new area of the Moon Palace to meet with Lady Morticia, a fearsome villianess of evil who has already turned the room into her personal Chamber of Command. The armored monster is very fast to swear her loyalty to Morticia and is rewarded with the restoration of a pair of wings on her back. Vita then attempts to pledge her own loyalty, but Morticia shows no forgiveness towards her due to her many failures. To prove her superiority, Morticia uses her power to create Z Putty Patrollers, a more ornate and more powerful version of the familiar clay soldiers. Back on Earth, Telexa summons the Power Rangers to the Command Center with distressing news of Lady Morticia's arrival. The wise sage fears that the Rangers' current powers will not be enough to defeat Earth's new menace, but she is unable to do anything about this for the time being. Meanwhile, Morticia has run out of patience with Vita's continued grovelling and makes her staff and powers vanish, then orders her banished from the Moon Palace. As a final insult to injury, Zedd has his Z-Putties bring out a miniature version of Rita's original Space Dumpster and shrinks her to the size of a doll. Goldonna enjoys one last laugh at her former master's expense as she seals Vita in the Dumpster so that Morticia can cast it off into deep space, as she vows that she will be back. With Vita out of the picture, Morticia turns her attention to the Power Rangers. Back on Earth, Brittany and Brianna have crashed their four-wheelers and are attempting to steal the Rangers' own when M-Putties arrive and send them into a panic. The Rangers morph and arrive to save them, but the new breed of Putty prove tougher for them to handle than Vita's version did, more so when Susie's Aqua Ranger powers also start failing him in mid-battle. While the twins cheer from nearby, Nicole connects with a punch on the M-emblem of a Putty, causing it to explode. The other Rangers follow suit and soon the entire pack is crumbled to dust. As the heroes return to the Command Center, however, an awestruck Brittany declares to her sister that they have a new goal in life... to reveal the Power Rangers' true identities and become famous. At the Command Center, the Rangers admit that finding the Putties' weak-point so quickly was dumb luck and realize that if they are that bad to fight, then Morticia's monsters must be even worse. Indeed, Morticia has already retaliated by turning a small piranha into her new monster Pirantishead. Susie is unable to join the fight due to her weakened powers, and so the other five Rangers head back to action without her. Pirantishead appears in Riverside to taunt the Rangers, who respond by summoning the Dinozords. However, the fishy fiend uses his powers to freeze almost all of them in place. To Be Continued... Trivia *The was Lady Morticia's first appearence. *This episode takes place one month after Susie Gold and the Chandler twins graduated from Winwood Junior High. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Runwaygirl20